The Trainer
by sporadiclove
Summary: A law is passed that all dhampirs must go in to service. Rose wasn't planning to train pre-law and is now falling behind in becoming a guardian. Help comes to help train up this dhampir in the form of Dimitri Belikov.


Hey! Thought I would do a different spin on VA. I hope you enjoy it, please review to let me know what you think of the story. Thanks :-)

Note: I do not own vampire academy or its characters, all rights go to Richelle mead.

* * *

Life for dhampirs sucked at this very moment. The queen had passed a law that made all dhampirs go in to service to protect the moroi. My mother had been pre-this law existing and had opted in to the life. And I bet if I had the choice, I would be more willing. But to know that you have no choice? That your freedom has been revoked? It does not make you feel good. All of us were being made to go in to service and the only way you could get out of it was if you had such bad health, you would be more of a risk to the moroi than a protector.  
It was saddening to see a few dhampirs mutilate themselves just to get out of it. They thought it would benefit their lives. Until they found someone doing it purposely and put them away in prison.

It meant there was a lot of grumbling in the moroi government, the friction between the two races did not make for a good co-existing environment. Even the moroi weren't happy. Would you really want someone who resented you protecting you? It made them nervous, or angry but whatever the case, they could not make out that they had the hard end of the stick. Dhampirs were being forced in to _losing their lives._ "They come first" is true. But it should not be this way. I hated this way. I hated that they lowered the graduating year to sixteen which would be implemented in the next few years. We were one of the first schools to start forcing dhampirs in to training, which meant we would still graduate at eighteen because we were a trial run. Lucky us.

I was heading out to my first training session of the day, my gym bag slung over my shoulder. I felt bruised and sore already, knowing I would be taking another battering today. My body grew to hurt less as the days went on. Sometimes I would get angry and get my aggression out on a punch bag. That helped me. Lissa was my best friend. She was a moroi. We shared a bond. Not like a sisterly friendship bond, a literal bond. I knew what she was feeling and thinking and sometimes I could see through her eyes. If I was going to be forced in to being a guardian, I would be hers. I had other plans for my life before this. I could accept it. If I got Lissa.

I was doubtful. She was the princess dragomir, last in her line. They wouldn't let just anyone look after her. They needed to be strong and powerful and able to look after her. I could do that. But not to defend her against a strigoi. I hadn't had enough training. Plus I was still anti the idea in my head, which just made for me failing. I was doing half arsed attempts.

The gymnasium was across campus and there was already a slight drizzle. I was wearing a black tank top and three quarter length leggings. I could feel the pitter patter and moisture settle on my skin and in my hair, making it turn frizzy. I still wasn't used to this skin tight clothing. I mean I'd worn tight clothing before but this was like another skin. It moved and stretched as I did in training which was a benefit but it got sweaty real fast. And then who wants to be around a load of dhampirs that just smell like body odour? The gym got real stinky, real fast.

I picked up the pace to the gym, my feet pounding down against the tarmac. I reached the gym in relatively good time. I shoved against the door with all my weight of my left side. It gave way, blasting warm air in to my face. It was comforting. I shook my body out, flicking rain drops down on to the speckled floor. There was nobody in the gym. I could have sworn that I was late. Maybe I missed something? Were they outside training? Shit.  
I set down my bag near the front of the door and walked through the empty gym. There was already equipment set out. I began to roll my shoulders out, cracking my knuckles. Closing my eyes, I moved my neck in an O motion, working out any of the kinks that may have been created in the last few days. I still did not have the power to move the punching bag much. I was working on it. I would work on it the best I could for Lissa. That was love for you.

I was there for ten minutes until I heard the door open from the other side of the room. I felt unease rise in my chest, my heart thumping. I turned, expecting another student to be coming in. The training was always packed, so this quiet hum that had filled the gym was startling. Eerie even.  
The man standing by the door startled me more. He was built well, corded muscle covering his body, his upper arms so thick I would struggle to get both my hands to go around the entirety of it. His hair came to his shoulders, the majority of it tied back. It was the colour of chocolate, yet his eyes – the eyes. They were more of a darker chocolate. Just looking at him had me craving things that were banned on my training regime. Damn chocolate, damn it for being so delicious.

He was wearing black as well but had a duster on. Sliding his arms out of the leather, he folded it like it was a precious item and placed it upon a dummy.  
I must have been starring at him for too long, fixated on this dhampir who I did not recognise. I recognised him for being hot, just couldn't place him.  
"Are you Rose Hathaway?" he asked me, his voice coming out thick. His accent was heavy. I think he was Russian judging by the accent but he spoke perfect English.  
"Uh-" I hesitated, blinking myself in to awareness, the haze lifting. "Yes." I mumbled back at him.  
"Good. I'm your new trainer."  
"Why do I need a new trainer? Am I being put in to a different training regime?" I asked, with slight fear in my voice.  
"No, Miss Hathaway. You... well, you require more."  
I felt my eyebrows move to the centre of my face. "I do not! I am more trained than the rest most of these dhampirs," I insisted. It was true, I was slightly more trained. I was stronger and bigger than those who were fourteen. Not quite as strong as the male dhampirs who had already decided to begin training long before this law came in.  
"Ah but Miss Hathaway, you are not the one in charge. Headmistress Kirova is. You are falling behind. You need extra help. There is nothing to be ashamed about. I will have you stronger in no time at all. I do not fail in my missions."  
"So what, they send you in from Russia or wherever you are from? Just for me? Oh how special."  
"You also appear to talk back. I am not surprised," he said with a smurk.  
I opened my mouth to speak and was met with a glare from him.  
"Just like that," he said.  
"Is there any way at all that I can get out of this?"  
"No. You know that Miss Hathaway. There is no choice." He paused. "I will not allow you to slip by, to die simply because you were trained improperly."  
"Are you saying they aren't training us in the right way?" I accused.  
"Training and it's success is not just pinned on the teacher but the student. Being trained improperly could be your fault too. If you don't try."  
I huffed, my shoulders rising and then falling. I crossed my arms and scowled.  
"So comrade, what am I to call you? I have many a name for you right now but I may as well get the right one."  
"I am Guardian Belikov to you."


End file.
